


People Person

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix heads to Starbucks one morning and meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Person

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://christmascaboose.tumblr.com/post/128326126287/dpdcaboose-okay-but-imagine-felix-ordering-a

\---

The line was horrendous. Felix usually saved his trip to Starbucks on Fridays for later in the morning, not wanting to catch the bullshit he had just run into. His life was simple, his morning routine flawless. He knew the exact time to come by to get the drink he wanted without having to deal with the losers from the college, one that he had recently escaped from, in order to be able to get his drink and head back to his brokerage firm. The mountain of work on his desk barely scratched the surface of everything he needed to accomplish in the weeks ahead, sinking assets and bonds to cover those high performing stocks that would turn even more of a profit than the big stocks that traded for less, but everyone had multiple shares of for the sake of notoriety.

Felix tapped his foot as he waited, muttering under his breath about how important his time was. _How dare you waste it?_ He reached the counter a few minutes later, ticking off more seconds on the clock as he counted out he had been waiting a whole twelve minutes in line.

“It isn’t even time for pumpkin spice. Why are there so many fucking people here at 10:17 in the morning when I want MY drink. Fucking shit,” he muttered under his breath. As people often do, a queue formed behind him and and after a few more minutes, Felix grew even more impatient. Why did _he_ have to wait now? Why couldn’t he just get his damn drink and leave so he wouldn’t have to deal with the masses that had gathered around this building? As he slid up to the counter, Felix sighed in frustration. “Finally.”

“Hello! Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get started for you today?” Felix barely paid attention to the barista in front of him, only seeing the neatly scrawled “Tucker” on their name tag. He was too busy looking over the barista’s shoulder to look over his drink options and further hold up the line that had kept him from his own drink for so long. Who cared if he had waited fourteen whole minutes to get to the front counter? The world would suffer as he did.

“Strawberries and cream frappuccino with java chips. Venti. Extra whip. Make sure to use strawberry sauce _and_ sprinkle the java chips on top. Don’t skimp like you guys did last time. I know you did.” Felix flashed him a grin even if he wasn’t joking in the slightest. “And use my travel mug.”

Tucker stared at him. “Of course. And the name to put on it?”

“Felix.”

Felix wandered away from the counter, waiting for his drink to be made and watching the people who had come in. Finding that not nearly enough of them were hot enough for him to oogle longer than the first few minutes, he went back to trying to spy on people’s computer screens. One guy was playing some online game. Another lady was writing a paper, presumably from the college by the look of her and the unlidded cup only showing black coffee. The mother with her kids, grabbing hot cocoa and a cookie on their way out the door. College kid after college kid. Felix sighed, looking back to the counter for his drink to come up. He had work he could be doing, getting those documents in order so that he could get out early for the weekend, but each minute that ticked by was less time he would spend on his lunch.

“Felix? Ter? Carolina?” The barista called, smiling over at the freckled blond that had come in and started flirting with the second he had come up to the counter. Felix made his way over to the counter, grinning. Two other drinks joined his. A burly looking guy, tattooed up on their arms moved between Felix and his drink. They grabbed a small warm cup, pausing to look between the two other drinks on the counter before turning around to their girlfriend..

“Babe? Which one is yours?” they asked, looking at the guy behind them, before brushing Felix off and turning back to their girlfriend.

“The black coffee in the travel mug,” she said, then raised an eyebrow in confusion when the two remaining drinks were both in travel mugs. “Look for my name.”

“Ah, there it is. Damn, look at all the whip on top of that other mug. The other person who ordered this must not be as sweet as you if they need that much sugar.” They laughed, turning around to Felix waiting behind them. He was fuming. He was sweet. He was precious! His drink didn’t mean that he wasn’t a wonderful person with an amazing personality. Just ask his multiple exes! And just because he preferred sweet things and they happened to be pink and delicious didn’t mean this guy could run their mouth. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone else pushed past him. Felix looked up at the tall, muscled stranger that had come between them. From his long, flowing hair neatly pulled back into a ponytail to the soft green sweater that barely hid the ridges of his muscles. Felix swallowed hard as this stranger wrapped his hand around the pink drink, made perfectly to Felix’s specifications, and pull it up to their lips to take a drink. He stared the two down, having heard the exchange and had observed Felix’s quickly angering face.

“Hey, that’s mine.” The stranger stared the muscle head down. “You got a problem with that?” “Come on, Ter. Let’s go,” she said. The pair stared at him and the woman pulled at her partner.

“Right.”

The stranger kept watching them as they left the Starbucks, eyes fixed like his staring would mean they would get the hint about making fun of people and their choice of drinks.

“What the fuck was that? You are ordering me another one of those, you asshole. That was fucking mine.” Felix glared daggers, staring down the stranger who had stolen his drink.

“Oh. Right. The two of them looked like they could pound you into the ground if they wanted to and well, it would be a shame for such a pretty face to get bruised up needlessly.” The stranger took another drink of the too sweet milkshake, since it was one of the few drinks on their menu without coffee dropped into it. “How do you drink this? It’s so sweet.” He offered the drink back to Felix and went to get back in line, shaking his head. He didn’t want it back after the other man had been drinking off of it. This trip through was decidedly quicker, as most of the crowd had made their way through the line and cleared out. The stranger stood with Felix, trying to make idle chit chat while Felix stood there as he waited, his arms folded in front of him.

“I could have handled it on my own,” he pouted as he got up to the counter.

“Hello! Welcome to Starbucks! What can I start for you today?” The previous guy had left, replaced by a tanned girl with her hair pulled back.

“Kai!” someone yelled from the drive through terminal.

“What?” The girl whipped around, practically smacking herself in the face with her ponytail.

“That one cute guy is back that you like. Do you want to write your number on his cup this time?” Her coworker winked.

“Nah! Last time he said girls make him nervous. Also it’d be really awkward to hit on my brother’s boyfriend like that when, ya know, I haven’t told my brother I think his boyfriend is cute?” She giggled, turning back to Felix.

“Are you done ignoring me?” he asked, still glaring at the stranger who had taken his drink.

“Hm? Yeah, I think so.”

“Then I’ll take a strawberries and cream frapuccino with java chips. Venti. And… yeah, no just like that.” Felix reached for his wallet when the stranger handed over his own debit card, paying for Felix’s drink. Felix didn’t protest, and he walked past the counter away from the line. He hadn’t actually expected him to pay for it and his expression softened a little before remembering that he could be enjoying his drink _now_ instead of five minutes from now. He folded his arms again in a huff.

“Thanks, I think. What was your name?” Felix was bewildered that he would pay for him to get a new drink, even if he had technically taken his previous one. And continued to drink it. Despite saying it was too sweet. Felix glared again in an attempt to save face. Asshole better give his travel mug back, he’d paid extra to have it engraved.

“Luca, but I usually go by Locus. Doesn’t matter to me either way.” He finished off the last of Felix’s drink, going and grabbing the new one when the perky lady with the yellow bow in her hair called Felix’s name. He handed the drink to Felix and sat back down at the table with him.

“Why did you do that?” Felix asked. He took a drink and the taste of chocolate covered strawberries flooded his mouth, making him groan softly. It had been too long.

“Do what? Defend you from that muscle head who was going to make fun of you?” Locus stared, confused.

“Yeah that. Why did you do that? I could have handled it myself. I didn’t need you stepping in.” Felix took another long drink, staring down the man across the table from him. He had little on his mind other than the sudden interest from this stranger. Work could wait. He could use vacation time or his lunch break if he had to.

“The look on your face said otherwise. Besides, they were out of line. Do you have a problem with me stepping in? It’s not like it’s the first time that muscle head and their girlfriend have done something like that to you.”

Felix squinted. “How do you know that?”

“I work across the street. I come over here a lot. You come in when I come in usually. Also, you’re nice to look at.” Locus looked up at the menu to avoid looking Felix in the eye after saying that.

“Huh. Well, yeah, you’re not wrong. I just didn’t expect it is all. Well, now that you finished off my drink, what were you thinking of having next?”

“Your number sounds good. Dinner?” Locus still didn’t look at him.

Felix scribbled a set of numbers on a napkin and got up. “Tomorrow night, Blue Hill restaurant. I have reservations. Join me?”

“It’s a date.”

 


End file.
